The present disclosure relates generally to a user interface for viewing information relating to a building management system. A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof.
Information about the BMS is typically accessed via a user interface generated by the BMS. A user may access the user interface via a user device such as a desktop, laptop, tablet, or mobile device. The user may generally access information about one or more spaces within the BMS, or one or more equipment within the BMS. For example, a user may view the current status of an area (e.g., occupancy, temperature, etc.), the current status of equipment (e.g., if equipment requires maintenance or replacement, if the equipment is malfunctioning), or any alarms or warning relating to the building or BMS.
Individual components within the BMS may have a wide-ranging impact on other components and various spaces in the BMS. For example, a change in the operation of a piece of equipment may impact multiple spaces and multiple BMS systems (e.g., an adjustment of a control strategy of an air handling unit of an HVAC system may negatively impact the performance of the HVAC system, causing additional energy to be used or a setpoint to not be reached). When such a change or other issue occurs in a BMS with a particular piece of equipment, space, or system, it may be difficult to diagnose the change or issue. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have systems and methods for generating a user interface that can provide users with information about how the operation of the various components of a BMS affect each other.